We have studied the Raman spectroscopy of breast tissue using 830 nm excitation. The spectrum of normal tissue is composed of mainly bands due to lipids, specifically triolein. Spectra of malignant tissues exhibit bands which are dominated by proteins, especially collagen. A simple ratio of peak and peak shift comparison reveals that normal and cancerous tissues can be differentiated with an accuracy comparable to that of pathology. The study has been extended to include a variety of benign tissues with an objective differentating benign from malignant tissues. Spectra of tissue compounds are also being examined to connect the spectra of bulk tissue with those of the tissue components.